300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch - 2018.04.02
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 11.59 AM' ---- Spring Festival (2018.03.27) *After the update, the game will distribute Inory ASMR Voice Package to all the players who fail to exchange the reward from the event. ---- Sanzenin Nagi *After the update, the new hero Sanzenin Nagi will be given as a reward for completing new activities. ---- Qingming Festival Added new activities for Qingming Festival, the information are as follows: *Participate in Qingming activities to get Asiatic Wormwood ( ) , Glutinous Rice Flour ( ) and Red Bean Paste ( ). *Combine (Asiatic Wormwood x 1) + (Glutinous Rice Flour x 1) + (Red Bean Paste x 1) into Green Dumpling ( ) *There is also a hidden ultra level of Green Dumpling - Emerald Heart Green Dumpling too. *After consuming a Green Dumpling, players will gain a limited material Kite ( ) x 1 and one random item within the item pool available from the Green Dumpling's reward list. (Emerald Heart Green Dumpling gains 5 x Kites upon consuming it) *At the Synthesizing System, players can use Kite as a material for exchanging Hero Exclusive Equipment, Equipment Upgrade Materials, etc... ---- Playtime Adjustment Ikkitousen *Monday, Wednesday and Friday: 11.59 AM ~ 2.00 PM and 6.00 PM - 8.00 PM *Sunday: 11.59 AM ~ 5.00 PM Unparalleled Rumble Fighting *Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday: 3.00 PM ~ 5.00 PM and 9.00 PM ~ 11.00 PM *Sunday: 6.00 PM ~ 11.59 PM 2D Cube *Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday: 11.59 AM ~ 2.00 PM and 6.00 PM - 8.00 PM *Sunday: 11.59 AM ~ 5.00 PM Dimensional War *Monday, Wednesday and Friday: 3.00 PM ~ 5.00 PM and 9.00 PM ~ 11.00 PM *Sunday: 6.00 PM ~ 11.59 PM ---- Heroes *''Harpoon Toss Q: ''The maximum output of the skill damage based on the distance reduced from the maximum at 250% damage -> maximum at 200% damage *''Curse: Fiery Heaven Q, 'Curse: Frigid Heaven Q' and 'Curse: Chaos Heaven Q: 'cooldowns adjusted from 2.5 seconds -> 1.5 seconds *Curse: Fiery Heaven Q: ''Base damage increased from 75/105/135/165/195 -> 75/110/145/180/215 and AP Ratio adjusted from 0.4 -> 0.5 *''Curse: Chaos Heaven Q: ''Base damage increased from 70/100/130/160/190 -> 70/105/140/175/210 and AP Ratio adjusted from 0.35 -> 0.45 *''Curse: Frigid Heaven Q: ''AP Ratio adjusted from 0.4 -> 0.5 *''Mantra：Aphotic Cave W: ''Shield base value increased from 80/130/180/230/280 -> 100/150/200/250/300 *''Mantra: Aphotic Cave W: ''The effectiveness of the ability to burn target's Mana adjusted from 35 Mana per hit -> 40/50/60/70/80 Mana per hit *''Mantra: Aphotic Cave W: ''Base damage of the shield explosion effect adjusted from 60/90/120/150/180 -> 60/100/140/180/220 *''Killing Stone (Sessho-seki) R: ''AP Ratio of the first collision of the dark orb adjusted from 0.2 -> 0.3 *''Six Realms Sword 「Ageless Obsession」 E: ''Base damage of the 1st strike reduced from 40/70/100/130/160 -> 30/50/70/90/110 *''Six Realms Sword 「Ageless Obsession」 E: ''Base damage of the 2nd strike (bursting damage) adjusted from 40/70/100/130/160 -> 50/70/90/110/130 *''Six Realms Sword 「Ageless Obsession」 E: ''AP Ratio of the 2nd strike (bursting damage) increased from 0.6 -> 0.75 ---- Titles *1000 Wins Title: Queen of Nightmare (夜魔女王) ---- Eternal Battlefield *Removed the following basic attributes: Movement Speed + 10% *Added UNIQUE Passive: 'Increases 10% Movement Speed. *Added additional rules for using B Number: **After the update, players will be forbidden to use this item after the team points of their team or enemy reach 2500 points. **Within a single game, each player can't use this item to increase the team points more than 300 points. ---- 'Dimensional War Added rare item - Dustless Ring (绝尘指环) to the game mode: *'UNIQUE Active: '''Channel for 3.8 seconds to teleport yourself to the target location within 5000 range (90 second cooldown). ---- '''Game Optimization' *Added new voice set for Himura Kenko ( ). ---- Item Mall Skins *Sold Zhang Fei's Skin Card - Chouhi Yokutoku (Rinrin) (玲玲) at 6.00 PM on 4 April 2018. ---- Bug Fixed *Fixed the abnormality of increment in both Armor and Magic Resist from equipping Sacred Torah and Sacred Torah (Eternal Battlefield). ---- ----